Reala
.]] Reala (pronounced Ree-Ah-Lah) (voiced by Casey Robertson) is a First-level Nightmaren and one of the primary antagonists of the series. Created along with NiGHTS to be Wizeman's right hand, Reala is obedient towards his creator and leads the Nightmaren army. As all Nightmaren, Reala is genderless but due to his voice and much more masculine appearance Reala is usually referred to as a male. Reala and NiGHTS are "siblings" with both equal flying and acrobatic skills. In contrast to NiGHTS' kind and loyal personality, Reala is cruel and insidious. Due to their equal skills and opposing personalities, NiGHTS and Reala are strong rivals. Physical appearance Reala's signature colors are red and black. In the original Saturn game Reala had a purple ruffled collar, yellow fingers (possibly gloves) and a vest that appears to be open with a diamond pattern on his chest. He was redesigned for Journey of Dreams; now sporting a mask called a Persona, which is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. It is gold with a pink jewel in the center with black feathers on the edges. His vest is closed over his chest and has a flame/swirl pattern, he wears arm guards and hip-plates with a similar design and fingerless gloves (the yellow is now the same color as his skin). NiGHTS into Dreams... Defaulted as the boss for Elliot's Stick Canyon Dream, Reala was gifted with one of the ]] very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom in of him on his throne, he stands, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "Bedishino NiGHTS!" which is a slag term for "Let's go NiGHTS!". The pronounciation caused some confusion among English speaking audiences and was cleared up by an interview with Yuji Naka. The player must paraloop him three times in order to defeat him, after which you don't see him again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two player option in the Sega Saturn NiGHTS into Dreams but in the remake for the PlayStation 2 it was taken out. NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent his loyalty to his master. He was given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. Reala also has a more frequent role in Will's dream than in Helen's dream, but he appears in her story almost immediately and plays a larger part in the reveal of NiGHTS identity to Helen. Will's Dream After Will enters Nightopia and meets the Nightopians, they leave in fear for Reala is behind Will and Owl. He orders the Nightmarens to capture NiGHTS and will join them again shortly. In the Lost Park world Will is walking alone with Owl, giving Reala a chance to capture him. He threatens Will to keep NiGHTS at bay so he could imprision him/her. NiGHTS pleads with Reala to let Will go, which he does, only to teleport Will into Helen's dream, Crystal Castle instead. After Chamelan is defeated, Wizeman is growing frustrated with Reala and decides to let Cerberus, known for being a vicious monster that eats all in its path, take care of NiGHTS to Reala's surprise. Deciding to try and imprison NiGHTS himself Reala appears before NiGHTS as (s)he sits alone playing his/her flute. When NiGHTS trys to brush him off he feigns hurt, admonishing NiGHTS for being so "uncouth to a fellow Nightmaren" much to NiGHTS' discomfort and Will's shock. He warns NiGHTS of Wizeman's thinning patience and how he has no desire to face his Master's wrath in NiGHTS' stead. The two battle and, after losing although he claims he threw the fight, Reala fakes a serious injury to trick NiGHTS into letting his guard down, allowing him/herself to be captured. Reala was actually wounded in the battle however and takes his leave. Helen's Dream Reala arrives immediately in Helen's Dream after the door to Nightopia appears, and attacks NiGHTS pinning him/her against the door to Aqua Garden. After few brief taunts Reala pushes NiGHTS into Nightopia and traps him/her inside an Ideya Palace. When Girania is defeated we see Reala kneeling before Wizeman, showing some fear as his Master bears down on him. He attempts to assure Wizeman as he sends Bomamba out to try and capture NiGHTS. When this plan fails Wizeman grows impatient with his lower level servants and orders Reala to deal with this himself. Reala appears before the Helen and NiGHTS when they enter Memory Forest, telling NiGHTS to "cut the act" and calling him/her "sibling" and grabbing him/her by the shoulder, keeping NiGHTS from fighting back. He makes it appear as though NiGHTS had been helping him to collect the Ideya and reveals him/her as a Nightmaren. NiGHTS is too ashamed by Helen's speechless reaction to say anything as Reala taunts her, discreetly drawing a portal that sends her to Will's Dream, Delight City, and imprisoning NiGHTS again before leaving him/her in the care of Queen Bella. Bellbridge After Will and Helen free NiGHTS, Reala appears and captures them both. NiGHTS demands that Reala let them go, calling him a coward. Reala says that NiGHTS is just a puppet who can't do anything without borrowing power from visitors, but NiGHTS says that Reala is just a puppet for Wizeman. NiGHTS proposes that (s)he and Reala fight to see who is a mere puppet. Reala agrees, but ends up being defeated. His ultimate fate is unknown. While it is likely he too disappeared after the True Ending, it is also possable he (and Wizeman) survived as we are shown NiGHTS playing in the human world after the credits Appearances comics.]] In Christmas Nights into Dreams, Reala can be unlocked by setting the Sega Saturn clock to April 1st. Reala makes a similar cameo in the Dreamcast party game, Sonic Shuffle. If the internal clock is set to April 1st, the host character, Lumina Flowlight , will be replaced by Reala. This is a visual change only, as Reala has the same voice and dialogue as Lumina. He also filled his role in Archie Comics' 3 comic mini-series based on NiGHTS into Dreams and came back for their second installment of another 3 comic mini series where Reala had control over Nightmare after Wizeman's death. His is most recent appearance is in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams for the Nintendo Wii. Reala is also a playable character in Sega Superstar Tennis. Gallery reala artwork.jpg|Reala Artwork (Journey of Dreams) Trivia * Claris is the only character from both games that Reala has appeared in who hasn't met him. * If you listen closely to the level music Frozen Bell, Take The Snow Trainhttp://nid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:SnowTrainClip.ogg, you'll hear notes from Reala's theme song, NiGHTS and Realahttp://nid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Realaclip.ogg, worked into the music score. * Reala is the one of 2 characters in the series to have a spoken line in every game they appear in (barring Sonic Pinball Party), the only character whose voice actor is different with each appearance and the character with the most voice actors (currently 3). * Reala seems to bare a resemblance to The Emperor, a recurring boss in SEGA's ''House of the Dead ''series. * It has been confirmed in an interview with Yuji Naka that the spoken words before Reala's fight are: "Bedishino NiGHTS" Which, according to Naka, means "Lets go, NiGHTS" in slang. This caused a lot of confusion and speculation among the English speaking audience as the line sounded like "There is no NiGHTS". Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams)